


Hetamong Us

by KrystalWulf



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Among Us, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Hetalia, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, aph Hetalia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalWulf/pseuds/KrystalWulf
Summary: Feliciano notices some odd behaviours coming from his friend, Gilbert.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), North Italy/Prussia (Hetalia), Pru/Ita (Hetalia), Veneziano/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Hetamong Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more active on my Quotev account. Similarly, I may not remember for a while to post updates.  
> Here is my account, if you want to check out more Hetalia fics and get faster updates.  
> https://www.quotev.com/KrystalWulf

It was exciting. His first trip to outer space! He couldn't have asked for a better group to go with--well, almost. . . A few of the men here frightened him. And there was a seriously problematic lack of women. Feliciano understood the reason why, though--some people had concerns that sending a mixture of men and women to stay indefinitely on a spacecraft could lead some women to be raped, and others becoming pregnant due there being only so many birth control and condoms that could be loaded up and sent to space. Although Feliciano was disappointed, the thrill of actually going into space was far greater than his desire to hold someone. With a happy tap-tap-tap of his foot, the brunet looked around the tightly-packed shuttle of people. He was going to become very close to them all; these 9 people were to be the only human contact he'd have for quite a long time. He studied each person's face for a few seconds, glanced down at their name tag and country flag sewn onto their space suits, then returned his eyes back to their face to continue memorizing.

The two men on either side of Feliciano were good friends of his; Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt. They were German, and although their personalities were like night and day, their habits and food preferences were quite similar. Gilbert was a friendly and outgoing man. His brother, Ludwig, was quiet and reserved. Both were meticulously clean and trustworthy. If ever one of their friends was in trouble, they could count on the brothers to be there to help out. Both greatly enjoyed literature, and found peace and beauty in orchestral music. Their space suits, like their personalities, were opposing colors. White, for Gilbert, and black for Ludwig. Feliciano loved how much their colors matched. He was glad everyone was allowed to pick their own spacesuit color instead of all having to wear a bland, boring white or sickeningly dull orange-tan. It brought out personalities and gave creative freedom, as well as being a good conversation starter. Looking down at his own suit, Feliciano smiled at the blue fabric.

On Feliciano's right, on the other side of Gilbert, was a young blonde man with glasses. He had a large smile and wore a blindingly bright cyan spacesuit. An American flag was sewn onto it, next to the name embroidered name Alfred J. He had been working on an astronaut coloring book for nearly the entire ride, a big box of 24 Crayola crayons wedged between his thighs. The brunet guessed going to space was a lifelong dream of his. Beside him, a young-looking bleach blond in a brown-colored spacesuit. Feliciano loved his choice; it was a soft, warm color. The icons sewn onto his suit was the Iceland flag, next to the name Emil E. He was sound asleep, so Feliciano couldn't gather much of him. From what he had seen from everyone gathering into the shuttle hours ago, he was a quiet and shy fellow who disliked touching. On his other side, keeping a good several inches between them, was a yellow-suited man of nearly equal youth. He wore glasses just like Alfred, only styled in a more stereotypical "tech wiz" fashion of rectangular lenses. His name was Eduard B., and he was from Estonia.

Turning his head to the left, Feliciano gazed at the person on Ludwig's other side. Who he saw was a nearly bleach-blond mountain of a man with a soft baby face sat in a light pink spacesuit. Feliciano quizzically quirked an eyebrow. That man was . . . unique to put it kindly. His face was too sweet to be on such a muscular looking body, yet his choice of color must reflect his personality to some degree. The brunet did not want to linger on this man; their gazes met and Feliciano quickly looked away, but not before catching his name and country. Ivan B., from Russia. Directly next to him was a very excitable man with pale, strawberry blond hair and a peculiar--yet somehow adorable--snaggletooth of a fang poking from the left side of his mouth. His suit was red, and on it was the Romanian flag next to the name Vladimir P. Feliciano thought a name like Vladimir was a good fit for a Romanian, but he quickly scolded himself as he realized how racist that could sound. Caught up in the conversation with the red spaceman was a man with short, black hair and sea green eyes. His spacesuit was a deep green that didn't quite match his eyes. He was very close to Vladimir, and Feliciano could tell they had been friends for a long time. His name was Kubrat S., and he was from Bulgaria. Nestled between Kubrat and the drowsy Eduard was the final person on the shuttle. His skin tone was a golden brown, and his hair a dark coffee color. He wore a purple uniform, on which was the Egyptian flag and the name Gupta H. He seemed friendly enough, talking with Vladimir and Kubrat as if they were old friends who went way back instead of total strangers. He and Vladimir had tried, sometimes successfully and sometimes not, to include every member in their conversations. Feliciano smiled at the memory, which seemed so long ago now.

It was at the four hour mark that Emil's social battery died. The poor boy, barely out of his teen years it seemed, just gave up. All around him were friendly, talkative people who had been socializing the entire shuttle ride off the earth. The only others who seemed to have any sense of quiet and solitude were not sitting by him, nor were they particularly interested in anything other than keeping themselves out of conversation. Gilbert was the first to notice Emil fell asleep, finding it cute how the Icelandic man just passed out from too much social interaction. From that point on, the discussions grew a little quieter. Eduard had released a tense sigh of relief as well, laying his head back to stare up at the ceiling. As an extrovert, Feliciano couldn't quite relate to the two men, but knew from experience with his friend Ludwig it was best to let the introverts have some quiet time--if not alone time--to recharge and calm down.

"Oh, wow," Eduard murmured in awe. His eyes were alight with pure joy as he gazed at the spacious ship. The most color to be found was yellow warning labels on electrical boxes, the big red Emergency Meeting button in the center of the largest cafeteria table, and the various shades of gray. Feliciano thought it was dreary.

"What a drag," complained Vladimir. He scrunched up his nose as he dusted off some grime on the wall, then grinned. "I love it here."

"Of course you would," teased Kubrat. "You like anything dusty and dark and old."

"That's racist," whined Vlad with a super-sad expression.

"Is not!" the Bulgarian said indignantly, beginning to panic. "I'm saying your--oh, were you joking?"

"Of course I am, you under-socialized gardener," the Romanian snickered. He wrapped one arm around the Bulgarian's neck, drawing him in close to noogie his head. "I know what you meant. Come on, let's go explore!" Before Kubrat could protest, his gloved hand was snatched up and he was towed away by the excitable man in red.

Emil left shortly after without a word. Feliciano supposed the awkward silence left behind by the two slavs was more than the introvert could handle. Gupta turned to Eduard and questioned, "Why don't we check out the technical sides of the ship? You're into that, aren't you?"

Taken aback, Eduard nodded once. "I--uh---I mean--yes, I do like wires and . . . stuff." The man grimaced at his awkward answer.

"Right. . ." replied Gupta, quirking an eyebrow. Glancing at the remaining crew gathered in the cafeteria, he added, "Does anyone else want to join us? The more the merrier, right?"

"You bet I do!" Gilbert volunteered. "Come on Feliciano; Ludwig. Hey Alfred, into engineering?"

The American grinned and nodded. Next to him, Ivan smiled shyly and said, "I would like to come too." With that, everyone set off to explore their new semi-permanent dwellings.


End file.
